Little Details About Reno
by Shimmer712
Summary: Just what the title says. Goes in a little about his past.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII. I wish I did though.

**Little Details About Reno **

1) For all his flirting and teasing, Reno doesn't sleep around as much as everyone believes. His trips to the various whores under the plate are less sex and more talk and gossip. That's why he usually picks up on Anti-Shinra Gang activity before anyone else.

Tseng has figured out that the whores act as informants. He doesn't realise that Reno rarely sleeps with them

2) Just as he doesn't sleep around as much as believed, he also doesn't drink as much. He'll visit the bar, order a drink or two and spend most of his time chattering, flirting or watching the drunken antics of everybody else.

Incidentally he has a number of blackmail photos of everyone.

3) Reno loves to tease Elena about her many diets and she challenges him to go on one only to be rejected which is strange because Reno usually meets such challenges with a laugh and a grin.

She doesn't realize that an odd quirk of genetics gave Reno an accelerated metabolism that makes dieting a near death sentence for him.

Of course, this means that Reno has an astonishing amount of candy in his pockets. Tseng once asked him to empty his pockets and had just gawked at the sheer amount of candy. It was one of the rare occasions where Reno saw his boss without his calm expression that didn't involve bombs, guns and/or sword wielding maniacs.

Tseng can't help but wonder why the hell his pockets don't bulge and give away the sheer volume they hold.

4) Reno hates hates hates physical contact. He almost always cringes away. Rude and Tseng are the only ones who can touch him without him shrinking away. Elena can touch him at times but if she doesn't remover her hand he'll start to fidget and fuss.

Elena always feels a bit hurt even though she knows Reno doesn't mean anything by it.

5) Reno doesn't know who his parents are. His earliest memories are of a brothel with the women doting on him and nurturing him. He loved those women and knew them as "Arika-mama", "Nina-Mama", "Erstin-Mama", and so on.

He still remembers the night Don Corneo sent men over to burn the place down and kill the women because the owner refused to pay him. Reno remembered the faces of all the men who killed his mothers. He remembers the cruel glint in their eyes, the sneers on their lips, the bloody on their hands and faces.

He also remembers the terror in their faces when he killed them years later.

6) Reno has long forgotten his first encounter with Rufus Shinra. He would be shocked to learn it occurred when he was child, shortly before his mothers had died.

Rufus had slipped away from his guards and managed to wander into the slums. Reno had been running along when both of the boys went around the same corner. They had crashed into each other.

Reno wound up punching his future boss on the nose when the blond mistook him for a girl.

Nowadays, Rufus will look at the turk, smirk and amuse himself with the thought that if Reno even took up cross-dressing, he would be _damn_ convincing. He's half tempted to give an order to force Reno into a dress.

He's still annoyed that Reno had punched him and called him "dumb, rich poofy brat" for calling him pretty. It wasn't _that_ hard to mistake the turk for a girl when they had been children and he firmly believed that Reno _still_ looked a bit like a girl.

7) Tseng had brought Reno up from the slums. He doesn't know why the half wild, ragged child had enticed him or why he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy to rot under the plate like he had with so many other children.

Some people thought Tseng had simply brought up a turk recruit. A few whispered that the pretty little creature had appealed to his carnal desires.

The fact is, when Tseng took Reno in, it didn't cross his mind that the boy would become a skilled killer. Nor did it occur to him it would be pleasant to have him in bed with him.

Tseng doesn't know why he brought Reno out of the slums. But he can't imagine life with him.

8) Everyone knows that Reno carries his EMR is a deceptively casual grip, that he has a gun or two tucked away in his jacket.

Few know that he also carries knives. Éclair-mama had presented them to him on his sixth birthday. His other mothers had objected, saying a child shouldn't carry knives, he was too little, he could cut himself and besides, most of them besides those two pretty ones with the green and white ribbons were too big for his tiny hands to hold. Éclair-mama had dismissed them, saying she wanted him to be safe, but the slums simply weren't so she would make him as safe as she could.

The rest of his mothers had stopped protesting after that.

9) Reno lives in the same apartment building as Rude. What's more, the larger turk has a key to his apartment. Reno hadn't fully understood why Rude had wanted it nor does he understand why Rude drops in randomly without warning.

Rude remembers when they had been on a mission to a lab and Reno had been cut by some mutated monster or experiment. The smaller turk had gotten sick and feverish but stubbornly refused to go to the infirmary, insisting he was fine. Rude had taken him home then went to get some paperwork he needed to do. When he later returned to check on his partner, he had to break down the door only to find the apartment empty.

Rude found Reno wandering in the slums. He's not sure how Reno managed to not get jumped by anti-Shinra folk. He assumes the sweatpants and baggy top, along with the feverish mumbles led them to believe he was a random druggie.

For several days afterwards, Reno had randomly spaced out and wandered off, even after the fever had gone. Rude frequently checked on the red head to make sure he hadn't disappeared. He still continued to and after even missions, dragged him to the infirmary, even carrying him on his shoulder if he had to. Silly? Maybe.

But it made him feel better.

10) Elena doesn't understand Reno. She loves her family and when she asks Reno about his, he just stares at her in blank bewilderment.

Reno had loved his mothers but knew they weren't his family, that his family had left him to die. He had even met a boy named Lea who looked so much like him they could only be brothers. When his parents came to collect him, they looked at Reno and their faces had tightened. Reno never saw them again although he sometimes fancied he caught glimpses of them through the crowd

Seeing your parents, the people who give life look at you and give you a hate-filled look that said "_how can you be alive? Why are you alive? You should be dead, you little trash!_" before walking away hurts. A lot.

So when Elena talks happily about family, Reno just feels lost and confused.

Why is family so important, if family can discard you so easily?

11) Most people assume that if asked, Reno would say the Turks were his family. They'd be right but he'd believe himself to be lying. He just wants to avoid the unwanted questions about his mothers and the one time he met his family.

Reno's never understood the concept of family and doesn't think he really know what it's like to have one. All he knows is that he loves the Turks.

He doesn't realise the truth of his words.

Please review!


End file.
